Freckled Faced Maiden
by New
Summary: Chap. 2 up! The FPV thing is wasted, and I have a LOT less time on my hands, but don't worry! Just read! Hopefully, Talon will review.
1. Chapter One: Everything has a Beginning

Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Now, you may be wondering what the hell is going on. Or not. Anyway, the point it, I am writing a fic mostly concerning the kwel, wonderful, EMA MAEDA! I know no one likes her, but come on! I think she's Kawaii! KAWAII! How can you not like those freckles?  
  
OK, I am over exaggerating, but the only LH fanfic I have seen with Maeda in it was Road Trip, and that was a bash against her! I will now write a GOOD fic about her! I think. Oh, well, here goes nothing. Kei-Kun got married to Naru, and life goes in the Hinata house, as the couple goes on a honeymoon. Cute....  
  
And now, for the story.  
  
A New the Newbie production...  
  
Made after I got all the books...  
  
Freckle Faced Maiden: Chapter one.  
  
Chapter One: Lo and Behold; Newcomer.  
  
Notes: If you have not read the manga, you may not understand this character. In addition, since Akamatsu was unkind enough to not make much of a personage out of her, I will probably make most of it up as I go. Akamatsu is welcome to take my ideas, as long as he gives me credit, but my fellow fan fiction writers BETTER NOT! I do not own Love Hina. The 'Blah' things are used to represent thought, until I can find out how to use code on this damn thing.  
  
~  
  
Ema Maeda, age 15, student, and a freckle-face, watched as Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narusegawa drove off in a van, to their honeymoon. She blinked. Her glasses fogged a bit, and she took them off and wiped them. "Well, well." She heard, from Mitsumi. "That's interesting. I can't believe you got the bouquet." Ema turned and saw Mitsumi giggling.  
  
Ema was a short girl, with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She wore thin glasses, and wore a school uniform. She also was to not-so-proud owner of a chameleon named Leon. "Well, I did! Yay!" Ema replied, smiling at Mitsumi. Mitsumi looked around.  
  
"I have to go, OK?" She said, giggling. "Bye-bye!" She said, and left the area.  
  
Ema sighed, and looked around. Everyone fought over who loved whom and laughed and drank punch and fell over and tickled and grinned and whacked each other. Ema looked around. She saw Shinobu and Nayamo playing Jan- Ken, and Haruka kicking the crap out of Seta. Ema looked at the road to the Dormitory below, and saw a young boy walking up the road to the house, with a bag on his shoulder.  
  
"Umm, who's that?" Ema asked, looking at Motoko. Motoko looked down the road and swore.  
  
"Not another pervert..." She muttered, and grabbed her sword. By now, the boy had reached the tables.  
  
"Excuse me, can I interest you wi- GAYAHHHH!" he boy started to say, before getting blasted by a Ki attack. "I just want to sell something!" He shouted, barely dodging another.  
  
Ema sweat dropped. "Umm, shouldn't we see what he's selling...?" She asked, as the boy danced for his life.  
  
"Yes, please see what I'm selling!"  
  
"Pathetic." Motoko stopped attacking the young man. "What are you selling? And it better not be perverted." She gave the boy the look of death.  
  
"I'm s-selling c-c-c-c-candy." The boy said, very scared. Now that he was not running around screaming bloody murder, Ema could see what he looked like. He had a ^_^ look, even though he was just bashed around. His skin was slightly tanned, and he wore glasses. His shirt was red, and his pants were dress pants. He was skinny, and he looked strange. He seemed to be 15 or 16.  
  
"What for?" Motoko asked, with the eyes of ultimate death. The boy eeped and replied.  
  
"Well, I'm a traveling author, and I need money to travel. I got a call from someone named Keitaro to come to a place called the Hinata House to get writing material. I'm lost and broke, so I got a fundraising job." The boy replied, scratching his head.  
  
Motoko blinked. "Well, this is the Hinata House..." She said, and looked at the boy. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Gallowin Rose." The boy said, raising the candy. "It's 250 yen a bar." He said, smiling.  
  
Motoko stared at him incredulously. "You're two feet from the headsman's block, and you have the nerve to overcharge candy?" She asked, with a glare.  
  
"Is this a trick question?"  
  
"And you have the impudence to be sarcastic, too!" Motoko said, raising her sword. Gallowin sweat dropped.  
  
"Don't hurt me." The boy said, backing away.  
  
Ema, however, was reading the words on the boxes of candy. "I'll take one." She said, stopping the boy's imminent death unknowingly.  
  
"OK!" Gallowin said, turning around and whipping out a Piece. "250 Yen, please." He said, and put his hand out. Ema searched herself and took out said amount of money.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Thank you for your buisiness!" Gallowin said, and leapt down the steps. And landing. Hard.  
  
Anyway...  
  
Let us just add a couple of hours...  
  
It was starting to get dark, and the only sober members of the household were Ema, Tsuruko, Shinobu, and Tama-Chan. Yes, Kero and the bird got drunk. I refuse to answer how it happened. I would lose my fanfiction.net account.  
  
Ema sighed, watching the darkness loom over Japan. She looked at Leon, her pet chameleon, and then she looked at the bouquet that she caught. "Do you think it'll be true, Leon? That I'll get married next?" The chameleon looked at Ema and cocked its head. Ema sighed and petted the lizard affectionately. She was startled out of her tranquility by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, I'll take you to your room now." Shinobu said, looking like a train wreck. Ema nodded, slightly startled.  
  
Ema's room was across the hall from the empty Landlord's Room. After all, Keitaro and Naru were on a honeymoon. Shinobu wearily stumbled to the closet to get out a futon, and she dumped it unceremoniously on the floor. "Night." She said, and went out into the hall. Seconds later, Ema heard a THUMP that meant Shinobu collapsed.  
  
Ema looked at her luggage, also on the floor, her lizard, and the bouquet. She sighed, and decided to unpack the next night. "Good night, Leon." She said, lying down, with Leon snuggling up with her.  
  
The last thing she thought of before she drifted off to sleep was, 'I wonder if I'll be able to get into Todai...'  
  
~  
  
Alright, I think from now on, I will write in FPS Ema, with third person only for dreams.  
  
I like reviews, but please be constructive. I do not mind "Your fic sucks!" If you have constructive criticism. What did I do wrong? What can I do to make it better? What did I do right? What can I do to improve?  
  
Oh, and if I get any l33t speak, consider that person ignored.  
  
Thanks!  
  
New: Phew, that is that.  
  
Ema: ... I am going to whack you, just for the heck of it.  
  
New: Join the bandwagon. 


	2. Flying Turtles, and the Art of Doing SoI...

Ohiyo Gozimasu and Guten Morgen! It's me, New the newbie. As you obviously see, I am continuing my fan fiction, "Freckled Face Maiden." I decided that I wouldn't do it from Ema's point of view, but it's still open to self debate. I appreciate all the reviews, and I'd like to say a few things in response to them.  
  
Syindikos: I don't mind Gallowin Rose as an S.I... But just because Kei isn't around means he can become a 'Mary-Sue'  
  
Reply: Actually, Gallowin was supposed to be what I could have become, had certain far-fetched things happened. I wouldn't mind, but there's no chance of it happening. Most of the ACC's I'll put in this are simply one or two shot jokes made to be pummeled/laughed at.  
  
Tokyo Fox: Here's a rare one someone who's writing about Ema but that may change with the Love Hina Again out. It has both Ema and Kietaro's sister in it.  
  
But Naru and Keitaro just got in Tokyo U and they are still single (making it an AU?) who knows we may see an Ema / Keitaro fanfic pairing as a result.  
  
Reply: I'm actually only using the books, so. yeah. And Ema/Kei, that's so wrong. and yet. so wrong. It's like a Sarah/Keitaro coupling. Ema: 15. Keitaro: 24/25/26? The boy band syndrome.  
  
And that's it, me hoping that I didn't offend anyone, and let's start!  
  
Music played while making this: Komm Susser Tod, Yatta, and every damn version of Cruel Angel's Thesis there is, along with *Sniffle* Colonel Rahgna Nar Halles' Funeral.  
  
And, now, for the main event, here it is!  
  
Freckled Faced Maiden  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Flying Turtles, and the Art of Doing So/Is That Kid Really Supposed to Be  
Doing That?  
  
It was a very soggy morning, for at least some members of the Hinata House. The few sober individuals that were in bed were quite fine, but the many that were not were quite wet. Keitaro and Naru were in a hotel far away, having a grand time. Let's see what they're doing, shall we?  
  
~  
  
"I like it when we can do that."  
  
"We should do it more often."  
  
"True, but won't the girl's be mad?"  
  
"I'm sure they won't mind."  
  
"If you say so, Naru, then I guess so. Shall we continue what we did last night?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Umm, let's leave them to that.This is too close to PG-13 as it is.  
  
~  
  
At the party, there were quite a few people. Most of them were wet. It had rained the night before. And they were all outside; the sleeping ones, that is. The ones fortunate enough to be awake at this time (6:00 AM) were either running into the Hinata House, or in the place already.  
  
Amongst the few wet, attempting to get dry, would-be partiers were Haitani, Kero, Nyamo, Motoko, and Kanako.  
  
(AN: Funny, all of those names are called misspelled by WORD. Dorks.)  
  
"Neyh, I have the worst headache." Kero muttered, collapsed on the side of the couch; which was now wet.  
  
"I think I wanna die." Kanako muttered, her hangover splitting her head, or so she felt. "I have this horrible pain, in my left eye."  
  
"Kami-Sama, make it stop!" Motoko said, gripping her head.  
  
"What's with you guys?" Haitani asked, relaxing on the floor.  
  
"Hangover." Motoko and Kanako said, and Nyamo passed out on the armchair.  
  
"Oh, come on, that's nothing! Wait till you've drunk a keg of hot sake." Haitani started to rant about his great times partying.  
  
"I never want to hear the word "Alcohol" ever again." Motoko said, getting up. "I'm going to shove my head in a pool of cold water." This was met with general approval from the others.  
  
"Well, I do know another way to get rid of a headache." Haitani said, a mischievous grin appearing on his face. The others were instantly alight.  
  
"WHAT IS IT?!" The group said, running at him until they were right in front of him "Tell us the cure!"  
  
"Well." Haitani whispered the cure. Shortly thereafter, he was smashed, head first, on the side of the road.  
  
"Crap, so much for nookie ploy #462..*" Haitani muttered as the rain pitter pattered nearby.  
  
~  
  
Not too far away, a boy groaned. He was the boy who had overcharged the candy the day before, and had hopped down the stairs- all the stairs at a time. He had landed on his head, and he had fallen unconscious.  
  
"I think I'm going to die." The boy muttered, still face down on the ground. "My head. oh, lord, the pain." He twitched. "I may live. not that that's a good thing, now." He fainted again.  
  
~  
  
"Well, we better catch the plane, shall we?"  
  
"Yes, we wouldn't want to miss our honeymoon."  
  
*Sigh*  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, there's always the airplane bathroom." *Wink*  
  
*Nosebleed*  
  
"That's the Keitaro I know and love. Let's go, Hentai."  
  
~  
  
Ema groggily woke up. After her mind convinced her body to get up and MOVE, she slowly got up. She then looked at her clock, and looked for something to eat. She shuffled to the kitchen, and took a look at the wall calendar.  
  
It was fuzzy. She blinked, until she realized she needed her glasses. She shuffled to her room, and put on her glasses. She then shuffled back, and looked at it.  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh, MY GOD! I'm going to be late for school!" Ema shouted, and smashed her way through the house, trying to get ready.  
  
"Hmmshazawha?" Shinobu muttered sleepily, as Ema rampaged through the halls, screaming.  
  
The screaming suddenly came to an end when Kanako threatened to de- bone Ema if she kept it up. Ema quietly got ready for school, and ran out the door.  
  
~  
  
Gallowin sullenly woke up from his faint-induced sleep, falling right back asleep when a foot smashed her head into the pavement.  
  
~  
  
Ema dashed through the town, running through people to get to the train. She barely made it, bag and all, through. She relaxed, sipping the tea she had bought with her on the hasty way out. "But I'm late!" She said her eyes going in a spiral.  
  
The train slowly came to a stop, and Ema tumbled on out at her destination. She ran through town, desperately running to school. She stopped, almost there, when she realized she was hungry, and had no food. She looked around, and saw a Ramen stand.  
  
"Here, give me something to eat!" Ema shouted, slamming money on the counter. The worker there blinked for a second, and started to cook.  
  
"Shoot, I'm gonna be late.. 10 minutes..." Ema started to count the time. It seemed like eons before the server handed over the Ramen and took some of the money, handing back the rest.  
  
"THANKSABUNCHMISTER!" She shouted, running towards the school full blast.  
  
"Kids these days."  
  
~  
  
Next Chapter: Ema's school!  
  
As usual, R&R, have a great time, and LIVE, FROM NEW YORK, IT'S SATURDAY NIGHT!  
  
XD  
  
R&Rers, please read my Yatta fic, and remember to give advice, not just to say whether or not it sucked.  
  
And someone teach me how to use code on the damn thing. 


End file.
